


Exercising Fondness

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm sorry to all the Liam girls, Liam is only mentioned a few times, Louis is basically pining after Harry, M/M, is that even a au, yoga teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't know where to find love, Niall plays wing man but only after he can get Louis in yoga pants, Zayn teaches yoga, and Harry might be the one Louis needs</p><p>or the one where Louis takes up a yoga class that Harry just so happens to teach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercising Fondness

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized dialogue is a past conversation

Louis has been “on the market” for little over a year now and unfortunately has given up. He can’t remember the number of times he’s been to a club in hopes of at least having a one night stand. His last relationship lasted six months before it took a sharp u-turn and he was left high and dry. Louis isn’t one to usually mope over a break up but this one kind of left him doubtful. He’s a very stubborn person when it comes to dating and as his dear friend Niall put it he, “takes no shit from no body”. So there’s that.

If Louis was completely honest with himself he’d admit that he can be a bit unpleasant when he’s been dumped. By unpleasant that means he was always being short with certain people (honestly Liam should get over it) and overall a menace to innocent bystanders. This is how Louis magically ended up going along with Niall to his yoga class (you can’t really say no to Niall). One reason being Louis has spent too much time moping and getting too many people’s feelings hurt. Number two; apparently there is a hot guy that teaches Niall’s class.

_“He’s inked Louis”_

_“Dude you were checking another guy out, what happened to Zayn?”_

_“I can appreciate another man’s looks Lewis, all I’m saying is he’d be perfect for you”_

 Louis can’t even imagine Niall doing yoga let alone himself. It’s safe to say he doesn’t know what to expect on Tuesday morning when he walks in, scanning the room of people all wearing yoga attire, and when he sees no one as Niall described he looks at him with a disappointed look.

“He’s not even here yet Lou, calm down,” Niall assures him but that doesn’t stop him from sulking and finding a spot to lay down his mat. Louis didn’t realize he’d have to be wearing yoga pants when he asked Niall what to wear. So needless to say he’s a bit nervous wearing skin tight material that shows off his rather feminine curves.

_“But you don’t even wear yoga pants Ni-“_

_“I’m the wingman remember”_

 Louis does a few warm-up stretches with Niall as they wait for the instructor to arrive when he sees a very  _very_  attractive guy walk in. The blue eyed boy freezes as he’s staring at the beautiful sun god, he doesn’t even realize he’s staring till he hears Niall snickering. He turns to glare at him, only to see Niall waggling his eyebrows at him. Then he realizes that the Gucci model that just walked in  _is the instructor._ He has chocolate brown curls that frame his face with his fringe pulled back in a headband, even though Louis was a few feet away he could see that his eyes were forest green and his lips are absolutely sinful. Louis’s eyes travel down to his bare chest to see he clearly did a lot more than yoga. Don’t even get him started on this guy’s  _tattoos_. The ones that catches Louis’s eye is the ship on his upper forearm and the two birds near his collarbones.

“Alright class! Looks like we got some new faces this morning, I see Niall brought along one of his mates,” the Gucci model waves at Niall then at Louis, “I’m Harry by the way, and you are?” Louis notes that this bloke is very friendly and he likes him already. Niall elbows him in the side; apparently Louis forgot to answer.

“Ah Louis, it’s uh-my name’s Louis,” first impressions are Louis’s middle name. The class greets him all in unison, he feels like he’s in a therapy group more than a yoga class. Louis doesn’t miss the grin that’s on Harry’s face.

“Who’s ready to do some yoga?”

“Oh good I thought we were going to start talking about feelings”

 ***

“How did your very first yoga class feel?”

“Shut up Niall, it was fine,” Louis scowls at Niall’s beaming face and turns to roll up his mat. Just as he finishes he looks up and sees Harry walking over.

“Louis was it?” Harry offers a hand to help him up, very gentleman like Louis notes.

“Yes indeed that’s what I said,” Louis quips. All of his coolness must have sweated off him but Harry chuckles so it’s not a lost of his dignity.

“You did pretty well for your first time, or at least you looked to be doing well,” Harry informed him.

“It’s a technique I do in drama, if you do everything with confidence no one will know you messed up,” Louis winked at the green eyed boy. He’s slowly getting more comfortable with him.

“Is that so? You seem like a self-assured person,” Louis beams at his words.

“Louis we gotta go,” Niall said next to him.

“Right, see you around Harry”

“Most likely”

***

For the first few classes Louis caught on to the basic poses they did. He didn’t know there were some many different positions, he literally only knew downward facing dog (which they did a lot as it was a transitional pose. It really puts pressure on your palms). They start off with child’s pose then transition to downward dog. After that they go into forward fold, and then push up position, next plank, and downward dog again. It goes like that a couple of times before they go into their routine for the day as Harry instructs them what to do next. His favorite was upward facing dog or as he liked to put it “The Little Mermaid”. Louis also quite liked the ones were he could over exaggerate and get a laugh out of the few people around him. He’s been thoroughly impressed when Harry demonstrated a bit more advanced poses, like the crane. Louis has been practicing it at his shared apartment (with Niall what a surprise) for two weeks so that the next time they do it, he could show off a bit.

One thing Louis has learned about Harry though is that he is incredibly cheeky. Whenever they are doing poses such as the pyramid, Harry would walk around, checking on some people, and when he got around to Louis he’d say something cheeky to him. Just recently Louis decided headbands are cool and are the best way to keep his hair out of his face, so of course Harry quipped, “Imitation is key to flattery.” Louis refuses to believe that he fell over because of that. In short, Louis needs to up his game.

***

“Louis what the hell mate, what are you doing,” Louis hears Niall’s voice from behind him. He could have sworn he told Niall specifically not to come into his room. He’ll just have to put honey in his hats later as payback.

“Well before you rudely interrupted,” Louis huffs, “I was practicing my dragonfly pose.”

“You’re taking this class more seriously than I anticipated”

“You have little faith in me”

“No, I just don’t have the hots for the instructor”

“What possibly makes you th-”

“I was shitting you when I said you had to wear yoga pants, you wore them anyway,” Niall raises his eyebrow. Louis does not appreciate his sass at the moment but he’s strangely proud, he might even shed a tear. He sighs and lies deflated on the floor of his bedroom. He didn’t realize he was being that obvious.

 “Look mate, I can tell he fancies you. You should see the way he looks at you when you’re being too focused to even glance at him, like proper smitten,” Niall plops onto the older boy’s stomach. Louis groans and tries pushing him off but to no avail he stays trapped under Niall’s arse. How does Zayn even puts up with this monster, Louis thinks to himself. He knows Niall is just trying to help him with his situation though and he appreciates it. Louis must have done some incredibly good deed in a past life to have gotten a caring friend like Niall.

“We barely even know each other Niall”

“Yet I’ve never seen two people look at each other like they hung the moon”

“I hate you and your model friends”

“Love you too Lewis”

***

It’s actually pretty interesting (and funny the way Louis puts it) how Niall and Zayn met. When it was really cold out and pretty much snowing Liam had invited Louis and Niall to go ice skating at the rink with Sophia and him. To be honest Sophia made Liam invite them but it’s the thought that counts. Louis knew how to skate so he wasn’t near the railing like Niall was.

Niall tried his best to stay on his feet while skating slowly (if you call it that, he was really taking tiny steps). He hadn’t fallen yet so he was really proud of himself. Just as he was about to turn and find Louis he lost balance and landed square on his butt. Most people just passed by him not even second glancing, except for one guy who glided right next to him. Niall slowly sat up and looked up at the guy holding out his hand. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe because right in front of him was the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. He had raven black hair peaking out from underneath his beanie. His jaw line was sharp edged with stubble along it. He was wearing a black leather jacket with dark indigo skinny jeans. What really got Niall were his eyes; they were a beautiful shade of hazel.

Just like Niall, Zayn was struck with beauty too. The boy on the ground had the most gorgeous blue eyes he’s ever seen. He had blonde hair at the top with brunette roots following. It was pretty cold and Zayn could see how his cheeks were rosy, or he could have been blushing he wasn’t really sure. The blue eyed lad wore a hoodie and black skinnies. It was a few moments before he took his hand and helped himself up.

_“Th-thanks” Niall flushed as he steadied himself._

_“Its okay mate,” the boy with hazel eyes grinned, “it happens. I’m Zayn.”_

After that they hit it off right-away. They got to know each other over things they found in common. Zayn could even tolerate Louis (and actually became good friends with) so Niall knew he was a keeper. Each day Niall spent with Zayn he found more and more things to write about him in his songs. While the Pakistani boy drew more and painted more of Niall as he could. They were “a way better love story than Twilight” as Louis had so graciously put it. Niall didn’t mind Louis’s teasing about them because he found he didn’t care. Even after awhile Louis had stopped and silently admired how his best friend found the love of his life (also he not so silently mopped about being single till he’s a pringle).

***

Louis was expecting yoga classes to be super difficult with all those super advanced poses he sees some people do

_“Those are in the advanced classes”_

_“Why don’t you take them?”_

_“It’s cause of my knee, Zayn worries over me enough y’know I don’t need him having a stroke”_

_“You love birds make me sick”_

Harry tells the class at the beginning of every class that if they ever need a break to go into child’s pose for as long as they’d like. Louis has done child’s pose a couple times when he gets a bit overworked but as he goes to more classes he’s done it fewer times. It’s a pride thing, although whenever Louis is around Harry he doesn’t feel like he needs to show off. So when he feels like he’s about to faint he just goes down to child’s pose and takes deep breaths.

***

On Thursday morning just after yoga is over Niall has to leave asap so he can make it on time so he can fill in for someone at his work (no matter how many rose napkins Louis folds he can never get a free latte out of Niall’s boss, Paul). As usual Harry would come over to chat with Niall but now that he left Louis is left awkwardly rolling up his mat. Regardless Harry still comes over to talk.

“Did I scare Niall off?” he asks in a way he very well knows he didn’t but Louis will play along for the sake of flirting.

“You may as well be the boogie man”

“Too bad I make the best snicker doodles London has ever seen”

“Would you be willing to make your best student those snicker doodles” Louis decides he’s just going to go for it at this point. Niall would be proud. Plus he really wants to see if he can get free snicker doodles.

“Hmm depends if my favorite student is willing to get coffee with me,” Harry gives him a shy smile, one that Louis isn’t familiar with. “Y’know or tea i-if you’d like”

“Coffee sounds great”

***

“You’re really bad at jokes,” Louis deadpans as he sips his coffee, trying not to laugh.

“You smiled”

“Out of pity,” Harry laughed softly. Louis glanced up at the boy across him and thought over what he was going to ask before he finally said it, “Uh can I ask a question?”

“Yeah sure,” Harry gave him a warm smile as he set his cup down.

“Why are you just now asking me out for coffee?” he quirked an eyebrow up.

“Well uh I’m kind of shy so,” Harry’s cheek flushed with embarrassment then Louis grinned with endearment.

“You’re pretty tall and intimidating I don’t see how you have anything to worry about”

“You don’t see it because you’re short,” Louis gasped and swatted at Harry’s arm.

“I did not agree to get coffee just so I could be made fun of,” Louis huffed.

“No no I think it’s cute that you’re a little bit short,” Harry tried to amend but was failing as he was laughing uncontrollably at Louis’s pouting face. He grabbed his phone and took a picture right before Louis tried to take it from him. “I’m sending that to Niall,” he grinned while he was tapping away at his phone as Louis slouched hopelessly over his crossed arms on the table. After Harry hit send he gazed back at Louis, “Louis, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“It’s okay I’m sure you can make it up to me with more coffee”

“Oh you want a refill? I can get you-,” Harry was interrupted by Louis’s laughter.

“No I’m saying that uh,” Louis smiled up at him, “that I’d like to get coffee with you again some time.” The green eyed boy’s face broke into a wide grin.

“Yeah yeah uh I could do that, definitely”

***

Later when Louis got back to his place he had a warm feeling in his chest and felt lighter on his feet. He was practically buzzing. Niall was already home from his work and was in the living room watching a movie with Zayn. Louis walked in front of the TV screen and beamed brightly at the couple on the couch.

“Lewis get your butt out of the way,” Niall griped as Zayn chuckled next to him.

“Aren’t you going to ask me where I waaas?” Louis held onto the last word as if he wouldn’t get it back. He eventually moved when Niall started throwing pillows at him.

“Is this about Harry?” Niall stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“Wait Louis knows Harry?”

“Yeah remember I told you he started going with me”

“I thought you were joking”

“Hello! I’m right here!” Louis crossed his arms and glared at the two.

“Okay fine what happened?” Zayn asked as Niall ate another handful of popcorn.

“He asked me out for coffee,” Louis grins. He felt so relieved when Harry was the one to ask him. If he hadn’t it might have been a while before Louis would have gathered the courage to do it himself.

“Wait wait do you mean like asked you _out_ out for coffee or just out for coffee?” Niall raised an eyebrow as he and Zayn waited for an answer. Louis paused because he wasn’t sure.

“I-I don’t know maybe just out for coffee?” he asked more than answered. He hadn’t thought of it like that. Louis slumped back against the couch.

“How did it go?” Zayn asked with concern for his distressed friend.

“It went great he’s really nice and sweet. Terrible jokes though. Still, he’s just really great,” Louis smiled to himself.

“Did he tell you the giraffe one,” Zayn groaned remembering the joke that had been told to him.

“It was…cute”

“You hesitated,” Niall chipped in. Louis rolled his eyes and slipped off his vans.

***

Louis’s phone buzzed while he was brushing his teeth.

_you free Wednesday?_

**Harold quite you’re smothering me :P**

 

_theres someone else isnt there? I should’ve known!_

**i cant lie to you anymore**

_who is she_

**Ben**

_Ben?_

**and Jerry ;)**

_omg you’re ditching me for icecream you’re the worst_

**ooo are you getting jealous? over foood? ;)**

_no way! I love icecream as much as the next non-lactose intolerant person :O_

**i actually do have plans wednesday btw unless you want to pick me up**

_what are you doin_

**some drama work at uni**

_that reminds me! whats your major? :)_

**drama teaching degree whats yours?**

_that’s pretty cool! I cant act for shit tbh :P im getting my kindergarten teaching degree_

**what are you doing teaching yoga then**

_gotta get money somehow yknow :) plus I really like yoga_

**so you still wanna see me wednesday or**

_yeah definitely what time_

***

Wednesday rolls around and just like Harry said he picks Louis up so they could hang out. Louis waved bye to his other friends as he climbed into Harry’s car. He buckled in and smiled at Harry. This is the only second time they’ve hung out but Louis feels so comfortable with him. He doesn’t feel like he has to act like someone else around him and it’s so relieving being himself for once.

As they’re driving to the coffee shop they went to last time it starts to pour. Louis pouts since he forgot his jacket at home.

“We could get coffee then go to my place,” Harry suggests as he makes a turn into a parking space. “I mean this place only gets busier when the weather is like this.”

They rush into the café and wait in line to place their orders. Outside Louis can hear the rain pouring down harder. He knows it will lighten up in maybe five minutes but it’ll only return again so really what’s the point. When they get to the front they place their orders and wait off to the side. Just like Harry said, more people rush in to get away from the rain and into the warm café. Louis wouldn’t blame them he’s done the same thing. They pick up their drinks and head off into the rain then quickly scramble into the car. By the time they even opened the car door they were soaking wet.

“Do you mind if I wash my clothes at your place,” Louis couldn’t help but laugh at their current state.

“Nah its fine, you can borrow my clothes,” Harry chuckles as he turns the car engine on and pull out of the parking space.

***

Harry and Louis were now sitting on Harry’s couch (Louis’s clothes already in the washing machine) sipping their drinks and watching TV. Louis was wearing Harry’s grey sweatpants and navy blue sweater. Of course it all looked too big on him; he was practically swimming in them. Not matter how much Louis protested Harry snapped a picture of him in his clothes and sent it off to Niall.

“Yet you claim _I’m_ the worst,” Louis huffed. He sat cross legged on Harry’s couch across from him.

“I think Niall deserves to know how comfy you look,” Harry smirked as he set his phone down. Louis couldn’t lie because he _was_ comfy in his clothes. Although it still felt weird wearing Harry’s clothes. This was something he normally did to Niall. Harry had also changed into something more comfortable. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. They both looked ready for bed but it was only 4:30 P.M. Louis couldn’t stop looking over at Harry, he just looked really hot.

He noticed how Harry’s damp hair started to curl in small ringlets as it dried. The blue eyed boy also observed how Harry would now and then rub his lip with his thumb and curled index finger. He just noticed all the little details and fidgets the younger boy would do. When Harry had looked at him he quickly averted his eyes and sipped his coffee.

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Yes please,” Louis breathed out.

***

The following week when Louis went to his drama course his friends had questions for him. They were waiting for him as he walked in.

“Who picked you up Wednesday?” Cher chirped with her arms crossed.

“Was that your boyfriend?” Jade squealed excitingly next to Cher.

“What’s his name?” Stan quipped.

“Did you see his car??” and many more questions like that were hurtled at Louis. He tried his best to answer them all.

“A friend of mine picked me up, his name is Harry, no he’s not my uh boyfriend,” Louis smiled shyly as he slipped off his bag and sat on a chair.

“Harry? What’s his last name? I’ll look him up on Facebook,” Cher grinned with her phone in her hands; Louis didn’t even see her get it out.

“What? No I’m not giving it to you”

“Just ask Niall, s’what I do when he won’t tell me anything,” Jade suggested to Cher, Louis groaned in annoyance.

“From what I can see last time, he was pretty cute,” Cher grinned at Louis.

“Yeah you two would look adorable together,” they all agreed in unison. He felt so overwhelmed he’s only known Harry for such a short time and this is the most any of friends have approved of someone he might possibly like. It was a month or two before something like this happened again.

***

“So let me get this straight,” Louis said as they rolled a cart through a grocery store, “you were going to make dinner before realizing you didn’t have shit to cook with.”

“Basically, yeah,” Harry smiled bashfully, grabbing tomato sauce from a shelf and putting it in his cart. Louis loved a man who could cook, seeing how he can only cook one meal. By now even Niall could recite the dish and Louis was quite proud.

“Maybe next time I could make dinner,” Louis said offhandedly as he was grabbing spaghetti noodles.

“What would you make?” Harry looked over at him with a warm smile on his face and non-judging eyes.

“Parma ham stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in turkey with a side of homemade mash” Louis rattled-off cheerfully and grinned brightly at him.

“Impressive, sounds lovely,” Harry beamed. They continued getting the essentials for their dinner. When they were in the ice-cream aisle (simply because Louis asked and Harry couldn’t say no), deciding whether to get a galloon of ice-cream or just small individuals, an older lady accidentally dropped her stuff at the end of the aisle. Louis went off to help leaving Harry by himself. The taller lad would have done it but Louis had insisted he would go. Once Louis had helped her pick up all of her things he handed them back to her.

“Thank you so much,” she smiled up at Louis.

“It’s no problem ma’am,” Louis returned the smile.

“You’re so polite, is that your boyfriend over there?” she pointed back at Harry.

“Oh uh-uhm”

“No need to get bashful, he’s lucky to have a nice, handsome boy like you,” she said bye to Louis and went off on her way. Louis returned next to Harry’s side.

“What’d she say I didn’t hear her,” Harry asked as he pulled out a galloon of Neapolitan ice-cream.

“Uh uhm she thought you were my boyfriend,” Louis said reluctantly. Harry lightly bumped his hip against him.

“Anything else?”

“And that you’re lucky to have me,” Louis giggled into Harry’s arm just as he gets bumped again.

“She got one part right at least,” Harry beamed. Louis was about to look up but just as he did Harry placed the galloon of ice-cream on cheek. He shrieked and tried to get away. Harry hooked his arm around his slimmer waist and placed his hand where the ice-cream had been.

“Bloody hell! Your hands are freezing as well! I hope you choke on your spaghetti you dick!!” Harry was cackling as Louis shouted in annoyance.

“Now that’s no way to talk to your boyfriend”

“You’ll be lucky if I let you live by the time we check out!”

***

Friday Louis didn’t have any classes he needed to go to so he just lounged around at his place. More specifically he was lounging around with Harry. They were currently eating chips and playing Fifa on the couch. When they got tired of that the two watched Cupcake Wars. Louis’s legs were taking up ninety-eight percent of Harry’s lap but he didn’t seem to mind. He never really minded anything Louis did.

“I thought you said you wanted me to come over so that I could help you with yoga poses,” Harry mumbled into Louis’s ear for no particular reason. It may have been because his hair smelled like strawberries and Harry really likes fruit.

“People lie Harold, besides if it really bothered you you’d have said something half an hour ago,” the taller lad grinned because he knew it was true. He didn’t really care that he didn’t do yoga with Louis. Okay, he _really_ likes seeing Louis in yoga pants but that’s for another day. Harry knew he found Louis attractive the moment he walked in to that warm room (it really was warm in that room) and saw him stretching next to Niall. He wanted to desperately get to know him but he was super shy and had settled for small chats after class. That was until beautiful Niall had given him a window of opportunity and he took it like it was the last banana in the market (he regrets making that comparison but it truly expressed his feelings).

“Harry”

“Hmm what?” he blinked twice before looking down and meeting striking blue eyes.

“I just asked if you knew Zayn,” Louis lifted an eyebrow at Harry’s inattentiveness.

“Yeah yeah he’s the other instructor”

“I know that,” Louis snorted, “it’s just seems like everyone knew you before I did”

“That’s not true you introduced me to Liam’

“Yeah and I regret it because now he keeps asking me for your number but it’s the only thing I have over him so I’m cherishing it while I can,” Louis sighs dramatically as pops another chip into his mouth.

“Can’t he get it from Niall?”

“He hasn’t thought of that yet, darling,” he bats his eyelashes up at Harry. They go back to watching TV till Harry has to leave to teach a yoga class. The cool thing about being a yoga instructor is that he could pick which ever hours he could do for the week; it was an incredibly flexible job. Right before Harry is out the door he turns around to Louis.

“Um I was wondering if you’d like to uh go to the pub down the street with me, tomorrow night,” he asked nervously. Louis blinked twice wondering if he’d heard Harry right.

“Yeah sure uh what time?” the blue eyed lad titled his head to the side and gave Harry a side smile. This may or may not be what Louis wants it to mean.

“Eight, wear something nice,” Harry smirked and left after that. As soon as he locked the door Louis squealed (he won’t admit it to anyone) like a thirteen year old girl. This could be the chance Louis has been waiting for. Just as he realizes he doesn’t know what he’s going to wear he calls Niall and demands he come over to their flat to assist him in his crisis. Niall simply snorted at him (with love Louis could tell) and told him he’d be over in fifteen with Zayn. Louis was already rummaging through his closet for things he could possibly wear when Niall and Zayn arrived.

“You should wear yoga pants,” Zayn snickered.

“Piss off Zayn”

***

Louis waited nervously at the front of his apartment complex waiting for Harry to pick him up. He decided on his maroon scoop shirt that showed off his collarbones and black skinny jeans that made his arse look amazing. If _Liam_ said so he knew Harry would think so. Louis changed five times before Niall physically shoved him out the door.

_“Remember to use a condom! Your father and I love you Lewis!”_

_“Niall we probably won’t be-”_

_“Be back before_ _midnight_ _!”_

It was pretty chilly out and just before Louis was about to head back to get a jumper Harry’s car was pulling up.

“Where ya headin?” Harry grinned when he saw Louis in his entirety. Louis merely rolled his eyes and slipped into the passenger side.

“You’re a dork, hey you look nice,” Louis looked over what Harry was wearing. He wore a plaid shirt over with sleeves pushed up to the elbows and he only buttoned three from the bottom leaving his chest exposed. Although they were sitting Louis could see he had on ripped dark indigo skinnies. He also was wearing a headscarf to push back his hair with curls peeking out around it and flowing freely in the back. Over all Harry looked really gorgeous and Louis felt more hot than cold at the moment. It wasn’t a long drive but it felt like ages before they finally arrived. Louis knew he was going to be too anxious to even flirt with Harry so when he walked in he headed straight for the bar. He was surprised at how fast the taller lad had kept up with him, he knew was walking pretty fast.

“I forgot to tell you in the car, you look absolutely amazing,” Harry threw his arm over his shoulder and ordered them some drinks. So point one for Louis, he probably won’t be able to keep score after three more drinks but at least he got a point. The music blasting through the entire place was intoxicating; Louis’s only had one drink and he already wants to dance.

“You driving?” Louis whispered/shouted into Harry’s ear.

“Of course, I had a feeling you’d want to let loose a bit, I don’t mind driving,” he grinned as he watched Louis down his drink and ask for two more. Harry was good friends with the bartender so any drinks Louis got would be discounted off. He rarely goes to pubs so for once Harry found that pretty handy. Four drinks later and Louis is feeling pretty loose and has a giant urge to dance. So he sets his empty glass down declares he’s going to dance. Harry isn’t very good at dancing so he passes and decides on keeping a close eye on Louis. He very well knew how attractive Louis looked right now and any guy/girl could approach him with the intent of getting into his pants. Although some part of him hoped Louis would turn them down go back to him. Meanwhile Louis was dancing a beat off to the music but no one really cares. He was having so much fun; he just wished Harry would’ve joined him. It was difficult to _not_ bump into people so he tried his best to weave through the crowd and find a little more room between the sweaty bodies. Just as he got some more space he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. Louis’s vision wasn’t very clear so when he vaguely saw tattoos on one arm and plaid shirt he assumed it was Harry. When the music changed different beats ‘Harry’ was grinding against Louis’s ass. The shorter boy didn’t object as he was being felt up by him. Louis leaned into his touch and let the man take the lead.

Only till he is abruptly torn away from the other man did he actually see Harry. He sobered up pretty quick as they left the pub and into Harry’s car. It takes him thirty-two seconds to take in all that just happened. As he realizes his mistake Harry is already driving them back. Louis checks the time and it’s only nine forty-eight. He’s embarrassed he can’t even say anything. Harry’s pretty mad at him right now and he doesn’t know what’s worse: Harry yelling or Harry not talking at all.

“I can’t believe you”

“Harry I-”

“You knew I asked you out yet you’re all over some other guy!”

“Honestly I didn’t eve-”

“I just can’t understand why Louis! I thought you liked me”

“I do! It’s just-” Louis couldn’t finish one sentence before they were back to his apartment.

“I promised I’d drop you back off,” Harry didn’t even look at him and that hurt a lot more. Louis knew better than to say sorry. Sorry is when you accidentally bump into someone; what he had done was a lot worse. He quickly got out of the car and watched the car drive off. Louis walked up the stairs and stepped into the flat. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Louis kicked off his vans without really caring where they landed and slumped off to his room.

Niall and Zayn were on the couch watching movies when Louis walked pass them. They shared a concerned look and silently agreed to leave him alone for tonight.

“Wonder what could have happened,” Zayn frowned.

“Yeah I haven’t seen him that upset before,” Niall rested his head back on Zayn’s shoulder.

***

Morning came and Louis’s agony didn’t compare to his hangover. He rolled over in his tangled sheets and pressed his face into his pillow wondering if suffocating would be less painful than facing Harry again. What happened last night was so humiliating Louis doesn’t even know how he could possibly explain it to Harry. He knew he couldn’t go back into his yoga class; he’d just have to switch classes.

Louis swung his legs over and stood up way too quickly for his head to catch up. Throbbing pain surged through his head and limbs. Honestly he felt like a zombie. He looked over at his nightstand and spotted an aspirin and water. Now he remembers why Niall was his best friend. The blue eyed lad gulped down the aspirin and quickly undressed down to his underwear. Stepping out his room, he walked down to the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later he was sitting at their kitchen table in clean sweatpants and black vest, eating scrambled eggs made by Niall.

“Tell Zayn I want to switch to his class,” Louis said as he sipped his orange juice.

“Lou,” Niall gave him a frown, “it’d benefit us both if you told me what happened last night.”

“I’m too embarrassed,” Louis shifted in his seat remembering what had happened.

“Word it however you’d like Lou”

Louis then reluctantly told Niall what all had happened. When he had finished he felt sad again. Suddenly he didn’t want his eggs anymore. The blond headed boy listened to him attentively and took his plate when he had pushed them away.

“Okay I see,” Niall finished off his food and placed the dishes in the sink, “I don’t think Harry is exactly mad at you, more like disappointed.” Louis slouched in his chair with a grim mood. “I’m not gong to intervene; you’re going to have to fix what’s between you and him sooner or later. I’ll text Zayn to switch you to his class later”

 ***

 So next Thursday Louis is going to Zayn’s class. He borrowed Niall’s basketball shorts since he has no one to impress now. Zayn watched him walk in and frowned at his appearance. He didn’t bother to say anything; he didn’t want to upset Louis more. The whole hour went by agonizingly slow; it might be because it’s his first class with a different instructor or because Harry wasn’t there (probably the latter). Louis has been absolutely miserable since Saturday. He cared a lot about Harry and never meant to hurt him in the way he did.

When class ended, Louis rolled up his mat. He slipped his shoes back on. There aren’t as many people in Zayn’s class as there are in Harry’s so it doesn’t take much  time for everyone to file out to where Louis is the last one (save for Zayn).

“See you later Lou,” Zayn calls out to him as he leaves. He waves and turns to the door, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees who’s waiting at the door. Leaning against the door frame is Harry. There’s no way for Louis to avoid him now, he realizes. Harry’s eyes are a dull color of green and underneath he’s got dark circles as if he hasn’t slept since Saturday. Louis can relate. All week he hasn’t been sleeping well, he’s only eaten small portions of his meals which concerned his friends a lot, and he’s been wearing a lot of his plain and baggy clothes. Over all there was no pep to his appearance and no energy in his actions. Louis was back to square one of being-dumped-but-not-really-because-he-never-dated-Harry-but-it-still-hurt-alot. Slowly and reluctantly Louis steadily approached Harry at the door.

“That hurt you know,” Harry’s voice was rough as if he’d just woken up. He couldn’t tell what Harry was referring to; the incident or him switching classes. They stayed silent for a minute before Louis spoke out.

“What did,” Louis couldn’t find it in him to look up at him.

“Saturday”

“Could…could you just listen to me about that”

“Go ahead,” he looked up at Harry at that. His face had softened and looked willing to listen so he continued.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen, I had…I kind of wasn’t thinking right,” Louis desperately searched for the right words to say, “I was a bit drunk and my vision was blurry so I couldn’t really see that well.” Harry listened intently to him and followed every single he said. He looked down for a few moments in deep thought thinking over what he had said.

“I believe you,” he breathed out with his husky voice. Louis exhaled out in relief. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him.

“Why didn’t you ask me sooner?” Louis questioned.

“Had to cool off y’know, think a few things over,” he gave Louis a side smile and shrugged. Things felt comfortable between them again. “Maybe cry a bit,” Louis giggled, he loved how Harry could make himself seem cool and humble at the same time. His honesty made Louis’s heart squeeze with affection.

“I’m glad that uh you forgive me because I _really_ like you and I couldn’t stand knowing I –I had hurt you”

“Understood, although I could have been less scary with you”

“I wasn’t scared!”

“You looked like you pissed your pants Lou,” Harry chuckled at his offended face. “One question though, why’d you switch classes?”

“I was too embarrassed”

“I thought you didn’t like me as a teacher anymore,” he gave Louis a puppy dog face.

“Yeah whatever big-shot”

“Uhm so-”

“KISS ALREADY!!” they both jumped at the sudden shout and turned to the source. Down the hall was Niall cackling at them with a smirking Zayn next to him. Harry turns back to him and grins.

“After you, m’lord”

“You dork,” Louis pulls him down with both hands on both sides of Harry’s cheeks and joins their lips together. He felt sparks shooting through him and could tell Harry felt the same as he reciprocated the kiss with the same vigor. Their lips molded into each-other and moved like tidal waves crashing into one another. For moment it was just them sharing breaths. Louis tasted every inch of Harry’s mouth. Harry had to lean down but he found he didn’t mind if he could kiss Louis like this all the time. Soon after, they broke apart and were grinning ear to ear at each-other; too lost in the moment to even talk. Louis was certain all he could hear was their breathing and his heart pounding. Then again, Niall was an exception to everything.

“BEST WING MAN EVERR!”


End file.
